Los Caballeros Guardianes: Nuevo Año,Nueva Aventura
by StrikeForceHeroeTeller
Summary: 9 meses después de la victoria de los Guardianes sobre Marakrov, nuestros héroes están preparados para celebrar la víspera de Año Nuevo en la ciudad de Constantinopla. Sin embargo, ello también indica que nueva aventuras pueden ocurrir y Soren acaba de decidir de realizar la más grande junto a Gylfie. Leer "Los Caballeros Guardianes" primero! One-shot.


**¡Hola a todos y Feliz Año Nuevo!**

 **Aquí Strike reportándose otra vez a su deber, el día de hoy tenemos un one-shot sobre Año Nuevo con el cast de los "Caballeros Guardianes"! (Si no has leído la historia, vuelve atrás y LEELA). Algunos OC's aquí les sonarán familiares ya que también están presentes en otros de mis cuentos. en mi perfil pronto haré una lista sobre los principales OC's que estarán en mis series y cuentos. Y aparte, usaré los dinosaurios de la película "Jurassic World" (los dinosaurios) en forma humanizada ya que ADORO a estas bestias. Aparte incluiré a una personaje especial que ayudará en el futuro de mis cuentos.**

 **Ahora, sin más pasemos al cuento y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2017!**

 **P.D: Todos los personajes aquí a excepción de Juan, Farkas, Yuki, Augustos, Rosa y Lara no me pertenecen. Son de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

Los Caballeros Guardianes: un Nuevo Año.

Son vísperas de Año Nuevo y 9 meses después de la victoria de la Banda Guardiana contra Marakrov. Durante ese tiempo, el padre de Gylfie, Gyndolf volvió a tomar las riendas de su reino y lo reformó para poder adaptarlo a las nuevas políticas de los demás reinos. Éstos, a cambio empezaron a mandar comerciantes, embajadores, maestros y escribas para empezar a tener relaciones diplomáticas con el "Reino de Hoolemere".

Con respecto a nuestros héroes y pareja favorita, ha habido muchos cambios. Uno principal es que Juan, junto con Rosa, Yuki, Augustos, Farkas (El Guardián de la Muerte) y Lara (La Guardiana Radioactiva) han decidido entrenar a los amigos cercanos de la Banda ya que ganaron su confianza en ellos. De ese modo, los amigos cercanos como Blu, Perla, Cleve, Otulissa, Hiccup, Chimuelo (su dragón ganó una forma humanizada), Astrid y otros obtuvieron sus corazones de cristal y sus "armaduras divinas".

Lara y Farkas se unieron a nuestros héroes unos tres meses después de la "Victoria cristalina". Justamente ambos venían buscando ayuda para una pelea en la que ambos guardianes iban a enfrentarse debido al odio que se tenían. Irónica es la suerte que tuvieron pues nuestros héroes evitaron la pelea y actualmente ambos están en una relación amorosa. El amor había vuelto a triunfar. Lara era de pelo variable ya que podía cambiarla cuanto quisiera pero usualmente era café oscuro peinado en una cola de caballo. Con una actitud seria pero optimista,su arma era el arco; sus flechas podían hacer a cualquier cosa que le dieran que tuvieran su salvación (aliados e inocentes) o su perdición (enemigos) ya que eran radioactivos: el poder de estabilizar o inestabilizar los átomos. **(Si modificas las raíces, modificas TODO. Es mi teoría ;-).** Farkas era peliblanco, pálido y ojos celestes. Usa una guadaña con la hoja hecha enteramente de sangre sólida, una capa negra y lleva un saco blanco con camisa blanca y pantalones grises. Aunque se supone que siendo la Muerte, sea algo frío al llevarse el alma de personas por igual, en realidad es un hombre cariñoso y amable (en parte gracias a su relación con Lara) y de vez en cuando lo que es feliz cuando hace su trabajo pues a algunas almas les quita el sufrimiento y los devuelve a sus seres más queridos. Claro que otras veces, no es lo mismo pero como dicen, es la "vida". **(LOL)**

Aparte, solo unos días después, un grupo de mujeres apareció cerca del lugar. Sorprendentemente eran las amigas más íntimas de Lara y anteriormente eran sacerdotisas de la Virgen María. Un día, Lara pidió reposo en su convento y ellas la aceptaron, pero en ese mismo instante unos bandidos asaltaron el lugar. Lara usó sus poderes y los venció pero las sacerdotisas salieron heridas por sus propia magia. Ellas sufrieron de mutaciones en algunas partes de sus cuerpos donde les salieron escamas, sus manos y pies se reemplazaron por garras, una cola de reptil surgió detrás de ellas, todos los ojos (excepto los de Elise) se tornaron de un color amarillo y de reptil también. Después de la transformación la fatalidad quiso que de repente un grupo de plebeyos que iban a auxiliar a las mujeres llegaran y las tomaran por demonios. Lara escapó llevándose a las mujeres con ella y les dió una nueva oportunidad para rehacer sus vidas bajo su liderato. Ellas aceptaron, aunque no de muy buena gana y tiempo después se rumoreaba de un grupo femenil que andaba por allí ajusticiando a nombre de las mujeres y de los inocentes, los llamaban "el Escuadrón Jurásico". Eran 7 miembros y por fortuna ya están en buenos términos con Lara:

•Elise:- era la matriarca del grupo antes del incidente. Es de 30 años, tiene el pelo blanco y algo largo, sus ojos, a diferencia del resto, terminaron de color rojo. Gracias a Lara ella viste una prenda hecha de piel de lobo blanco que combinaba con su piel blanca en la forna de una 'tank top' actual junto con unos pantalones hechos de cuero negro decorado con plumas de cuervo. Sus escalas y garras son de color blanco. Se especializa en el uso de claymores y cuchillos y tiene un carácter algo 'fuerte' que la hace una persona no tan amigable. Sin embargo, ella cuida con todo y músculo a sus hermanas (de convento) y sabe cambiar su actitud en situaciones sensibles sea para reflexionar o para actuar impulsivamente. Es hermana gemela de Rexy.

•Rexy:- la segunda al mando antes y después del incidente. Una mujer que es bien reservada de sus sentimientos pero que en el fondo es la figura materna del grupo. Tiene el cabello de color café-claro y atado en un chongo que solo se quita al bañarse. Usualmente se viste con una camiseta de algodón blanco con un saco encima de color azul y su armadura de cota de malla plateada con la emblema de una garra en un medallón. Lleva puesta armadura de planchas para sus piernas y su estilo de pelea es uno inusual: tiene guantes metálicos que aumentan el poder de sus garras que resultan ser muy fuertes que doblan sin esfuerzo las hojas de las espadas sin esfuerzo. Hermana gemela de Elise.

•Blue:- la mayor de sus otras 3 hermanas Delta, Echo y Charlie. Es el espíritu del grupo y sabe elevar bien la moral entre todas y también mantener a sus hermanas a raya. Pelo corto azulado y vestida con una playera de algodón celeste, un chaleco delgado de piel de lagarto y pantalones de mezclilla, es la que da el paso cuando el resto se detiene. Es maestra en el uso de dagas.

•Delta:- la "asesina" del grupo. Es muy agresiva al combatir de modo que ella dio propiedades químicas a sus dagas para causar daño pasivo (veneno, hemorragia, quemadura, etc.). Aparte, usa lanzadardos en sus muñecas que disparan dardos letales si dan en un punto vital. Vestida de la misma forma que Blue y sus hermanas a diferencia de tener una camiseta verde con tirantes, pantalones cortos de camuflaje tipo: mediterráneo, cabello verde oscuro y una capa parecida a la de los Assasin's Creed, es un cazadora muy eficaz y que no dudará en aniquilarte si pones en peligro a aquellos quienes protege.

•Echo:- experta en el arco, es una chica que sabe aterrizar una flecha en donde más se necesita... o donde más duele. Con cabello castaño y rizado ha demostrado ser la más resistente de sus hermanas y prueba de ello son su cicatriz cerca de su ojo derecho y su mano derecha quemada debido al incidente. Vestida de la misma forma que sus dos hermanas con la diferencia de que lleva una capa especial que la camufla con cualquier paisaje en que se encuentre y que su camisa es café, es la única que no lleva dagas, su arco y sus flechas son sus únicas armas.

•Charlie:- la menor y la más rápida. Su cabello es verde claro y peinado en dos trenzas que llegan hasta sus hombros. Viste un vestido verde claro y ella usa aparte de las dagas 'estándar', unos binoculares que ella misma creo pues al ser la más rápida era la indicada para observar y detectar a los enemigos. Es la más inocente del grupo y frecuentemente siempre va acompañada, aún así, no te despistes o lo siguiente que veras será a ella dominando el campo.

Desde aquellos momentos, la paz y la armonía han estado presentes por toda la Europa conocida aunque actualmente en el castillo no se pueda decir lo mismo...

-¡FARKAAAAAAASSSS!-

El Guardián de la Muerte andaba corriendo como si su alma dependiera de ello (cosa que SÍ dependía XD) ya que había cometido el error de haber pintado su arco 'accidentalmente'. El hombre no sabía que aquello era suicidio.

Durante su carrera, ha dado la vuelta a toda la muralla que rodeaba la ciudad con la esperanza de perder a Lara para darse cuenta de que ella la estaba esperando en el punto de partida. Cuando sintió su cuello ser agarrado con fuerza exclamó:- ¿¡Cómo diantres es que siempre logras atraparme!? -

Lara:- Eres muy predecible en tus rutas, 'querido' -

Y se lo llevó jalando de su capa. Varias personas los vieron y se rieron, después de todo era algo normal que pasaba allí siempre. La ciudad estaba decorada para celebrar la Navidad y el Año Nuevo y como ya solo faltaba el último, los Guardianes estaban ayudando a la Banda a preparar el espectáculo máximo: fuegos artificiales mágicos.

Justamente cuando nuestra pareja llegó, los mencionados estaban por terminar los preparativos.

Yuki:- En serio Farkas, debiste estar loco al pensar sobre pintar el arco de Lara. Agradece que aún estés "vivo" y no "muerto-vivo". -

Soren _(cargando un paquete de cohetes)_ :- Ya que su persecución terminó, ¿podrían ayudarnos con las mechas? Necesitamos verificar que sean a prueba de agua o nieve. -

De repente, una cajita que Soren llevaba en su pantalón se cayó y rebotó hasta los pies de Gylfie quien lo recogió.

Gylfie _(regresando la caja)_ :- Oye Soren, creo que esto es tuyo. -

Soren _(agarrando la cajita con manos nerviosas)_ :- Gra-gracias Gylfie, este an... digo, cajita es muy importante para mi, ejeje. -

Gylfie _(sospechando)_ :- Muy bien Soren, ¿exactamente qué tienes allí? -

Soren terminó suspirando y abrió la cajita. Lo que Gylfie vió junto al resto terminó maravillándolos: era un anillo dorado con una gema roja lo que significaba una sola cosa. Pero toda ilusión se perdió cuando Soren dijo: - Era el anillo de mi madre. Es uno de los pocos objetos que tengo de ella así que la atesoro mucho. La guardo en esta cajita para evitar perderla. -

Gylfie _(disimulando su decepción)_ :- Es muy dulce de tu parte Soren. Voy a irme a una salida con mis amigas y espero que respetes el código de "Solo mujeres". -

Soren:- Ya te dije que el resto me obligó a seguirlos. ¡No fue mi intención espiarte en el lago como Adolfus! (Aunque verte a la luz de la Luna no estuvo mal ^/^ )-

Gylfie _(dando una risita)_ :- Lo sé muy bien, pero todas habíamos quedado en castigarlos sin excepciones. ¡Ah, ya es tarde! He de irme, bye corazón. -

Acto seguido le dió un beso en la mejilla y se fue junto con las femeninas presentes a la salida quedando solo los hombres. En eso Twilight quebró el silencio diciendo:- ¡Uf! !Que buena treta Soren! Por poco y se desbarata el plan. -

Soren:- Si lo sé, ¿Farkas ya realizaste la 'plática' con ellos? -

Farkas:- Ya hombre, solo que tu madre te advirtió que otra travesura como la de la 'salida' y te pegaría en lo que te hace un hombre. -

Eso siempre pone de nervios a cualquier hombre, pero más nervioso era lo que Soren iba a hacer.

 _Flashback: dos semanas antes..._

 _Soren estaba junto a todos sus camaradas en un salón sin las mujeres. Eran las 11:00 de la noche y las mujeres ya se habían ido a dormir de modo que era una noche solo para machos. Sin embargo, después de jugar un rato a varios juegos de azar y como aún tenían energías, el grupo decidió platicar sobre detalles personales como sus gustos, problemas, desventajas y recuerdos. Pero Soren tenía su mente en otro lado hasta que una plática le llamó la atención._

 _Blu:- Oye Hiccup, he escuchado que acabas de pedir la mano de Astrid. Según Chimuelo, la llevaste hacia el muelle en una rica tarde de verano donde el Sol estaba poniéndose en el horizonte y las olas eran cristalinas. -_

 _Hiccup:- En cierto modo los detalles eran correctos, pero en realidad Chimuelo me ayudó a hacerlo más memorable. ¿Verdad amigo?-_

 _Chimuelo (en forma humana):- ¡Claro que sí! No hay nada mejor que hacer "fuegos artificiales" para impresionar a tu pareja. -_

 _Blu:- Vaya, al menos el tuyo fue original. Yo me declaré a Perla en el Baile de las 100 Rosas. Al menos de esa forma ahorramos trabajo en avisar nuestro matrimonio. -_

 _Cleve:- Jejeje, (suspira)... Ay. Ya paso mucho tiempo desde aquellos grandes momentos. Otulissa y yo ya estamos planeando en expandir un poco nuestra familia. -_

 _De repente, Gyndolf irrumpió en la conversación (algo cascarrabias):- Mira Soren, ellos e incluso los Guardianes ya sentaron cabeza con sus parejas y tú aún sigues siendo el novio de mi hija. ¿Hasta cuando serás mi yerno, eh? - (Acerca su cara a la de Soren)_

 _Esto no sorprendería a Soren pero como él estaba oyendo muy atento la conversación hizo una excepción que se terminó cayendo de la silla donde estaba sentado. Al caer, la misma cajita se cayó al suelo terminando por abrirse mostrando el anillo. El resto lo vio y pronto sus mentes sacaron una respuesta automática._

 _TODOS: ¡HUUURRA! ¡Soren va a pedir matrimonio! -_

 _Con el secreto revelado y después de recibir las felicitaciones de sus amigos, Soren pronto les platicó su plan._

 _Soren:- Tengo planeado pedirle a Gylfie su mano en Año Nuevo, justo cuando las campanas redoblen su picar y el show principal haya iniciado en la medianoche. Quiero hacerlo muy especial para ella. -_

 _Digger:- Cuenta con nosotros Soren. Solo que ¿absolutamente nadie tiene que saber de esto? -_

 _Soren:- Nadie, si se lo comunicas siquiera a una mujer no tardará para que el rumor se propague y llegue a oídos de Eglantine. Ustedes saben que es la más soplona de todas. -_

 _Eso era cierto, Eglantine tenía una boca de la que todo secreto que entra sale._

 **De regreso al presente...**

Augustos:- Oye, pero ¿el anillo si era de tu madre o mentiste? -

Soren:- No, sí es de mi madre. Solo que tomé mis precauciones por sí Gylfie lo veía otra vez. Ya se lo había mostrado una vez que fuimos a mudar mis objetos aquí y es muy buena para memorizar cosas preciadas. Ahora que baje sus sospechas ¿podrías ayudarme en algo especial?-

Y le contó a Augustos el favor secreto.

 **Mientras tanto con las mujeres...**

Las doncellas paseaban por el mercado de la ciudad buscando prendas, artículos y perfumes para la fiesta en el castillo esa misma noche. En ese momento, Perla, Gylfie, Elise y Rosa estaban en un boutique comparando y probándose vestidos mientras el resto hacía sus compras en otras tiendas.

Rosa:- Te aseguro Elise. Este vestido es el perfecto para tí, se ajusta a tu carácter y a tus medidas. -

Elise _(desesperada)_ :- ¡Ay, tía! ¡Pero yo prefiero el vestido de aquí! ¡Muestra mejor mis atributos! -

Rosa:- Ay dios, a veces me pregunto como fue que lograste hacerte monja anteriormente. ¡Chicas! ¡Denme una mano! -

Perla ( _probándose un vestido_ ):- Lo siento Rosa pero conociendo a Elise creo que lo mejor es que le compres su vestido. De lo contrario, usará el otro para hacerse uno más 'revelador'. -

Rosa:- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Gylfie, por favor ayúdame a meterla en razón! -

Pero Gylfie no respondió y las chicas vieron que estaba muy distraída.

Rosa:- Gylfie... ¡Gylfie! ¡Tierra llamando a Gylfie! -

Gylfie _(reaccionando con un tono calmado)_ :- ¿Eh? Ah... perdona Rosa, pero Perla tiene razón, Elise solo usaría el vestido que le quieres comprar para crear el suyo.

Perla _(preocupada)_ :- Gylfie... ¿Pasa algo malo? -

Gylfie _(calmada)_ :- No, no... todo esta bien... muy bien. -

Elise:- Ok, cuando una mujer dice "muy bien" indica que algo muy importante para ella no está yendo bien así que escúpelo. ¿Tiene que ver con tu vida amorosa? -

Gylfie _(suspira)_ :- Está bien me agarraste. Es sobre Soren, pensaba que cuando tenía el anillo él... -

Perla _(interrumpe)_ :- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡¿Soren te propuso matrimonio?! -

Rosa:- ¿Que no escuchas? El anillo se le CAYÓ. Y aparte no le propuso, solo le dijo que el anillo era de su madre y que él la llevaba para no perderla. -

Sin embargo, Perla y Elise empezaron a echar risillas hasta que pasaron a ser carcajadas que dejaron confusas a las otras dos. Para cuando se detuvieron, Rosa dijo:- No le veo la gracia. ¿Es que no ven que Gylfie anda algo sensible del tema? -

Perla:- Sin embargo, me impresiona que creas que Soren solo llevaba el anillo para cuidarlo. ¿No crees que le hubiera sido más sencillo guardarlo en sus aposentos personales? -

Elise:- Pero Perla, recuerda que en realidad Soren comparte la habitación CON Gylfie, así que Soren si supo ser INTELIGENTE con respecto a ello. -

Gylfie _(más confundida)_ :- Sigo sin comprender, ¿qué ocultaría Soren de mí? -

?:- Algún objeto especial que él quiera darle a usted, mi Lady. -

Las mujeres voltearon a ver a la dueña de la voz quién era ni más ni menos la dueña del boutique, la señorita Kagura Mikazuchi o más bien Kagura Cheney.

Kagura _(inclina la cabeza)_ :- Mis disculpas por irrumpir en la conversación, estimadas damas. Comprendo si les resultó molesto mi intervención. -

Elise:- Nah, no te preocupes. En realidad fuiste el que dio el martillo en el clavo. -

Gylfie _(comprendiendo poco a poco)_ :- ¿Así que insinuan que Soren tiene preparado una sorpresa para mí? -

Kagura:- Así es milady. Cuando mi esposo Rogue me propuso, el fue muy astuto al saber que yo era muy perspicaz de sus emociones y planes. Realmente me sorprendió cuando me llevó a cenar y me declaró en matrimonio. -

Perla:- El punto es Gylfie que no pierdas la esperanza. Soren te aprecia mucho y créeme que de seguro quiso juntarse contigo desde que salieron pero decidió ser prudente y darle tiempo al asunto para evitar arrepentimientos. -

Gylfie terminó de mejor humor y pronto dijo:- Gracias chicas. Ahora ¿qué tal si compramos de una vez los vestidos y nos reunimos con el resto de nuestras amigas para prepararnos para el festival? -

* * *

 **Festival de Año Nuevo, en el castillo principal, 9:00 de la noche...**

Ahora mismo, los hombres esperaban a sus mujeres según la tradición para escoltarlas de sus carruajes y llevarlas al baile en el interior del castillo. Ya varios se habían marchado con sus parejas y solo quedaban nuestros héroes Soren, Blu, Hiccup, Cleve, Twilight, Digger y Farkas. Todo el mundo se había vestido muy bien: Blu llevaba un traje azul algo llamativo con un moño celeste, pantalones negros y una capa de seda blanca. Cleve tenía un turbante negro sobre su cabeza y vestía una toga de color café con bordes dorados y la parte de las hombreras decoradas con la arena de su tierra natal. Digger y Twilight usaban trajes estándar solo que con la diferencia de que Digger lo combinó con el elemento eléctrico para dar la impresión de que un rayo quedó pegado en el traje de color negro. Twilight hizo lo mismo con su traje celeste pegándole una capa de hielo fino pero elegante. Farkas iba en una sotana blanca pero se apreciaba que había agarrado un traje blanco dentro de la prenda. Hiccup iba en su armadura voladura más usaba una capa roja. Y Soren llevaba puesto una pequeña cota de malla plateada debajo de la chaqueta negra y la corbata blanca, unos pantalones negros junto con unos zapatos del mismo color y una capa plateada detrás de él.

Pronto, los mencionados vieron los carruajes de sus parejas llegar y una por una, se estacionaron enfrente del hombre correspondiente. Otulissa iba vestida en un traje parecido al de boda de Jasmín en la película de "Aladín y los 40 ladrones" **(propiedad que no me pertenece, es de Disney y para salvar palabras ya que NO soy bueno describiendo escrituras)** con la diferencia de que el traje era todo de un color rubí y con algunas llamas decorativas en las piernas. Perla era más colorida, literalmente, llevaba una tiara de flores tropicales de su isla, un collar igual y algunas pulseras iguales también. Iba más con el aspecto de una bailarina hawaiana salvo que llevaba mangas celestes de algodón finas, unos lindos tacones celestes no muy altos y aparte vestía unos 'leggins' celestes para evitar mostrar tanto, después de todo llevaba también a sus tres hijos quienes iban en vestidos elegantes también. Astrid solo vestía su propia armadura a excepción de que dejó soltar sus trenzas para la ocasión lo que reveló que sus pelo le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Lara venía vestida de un vestido negro 'strapless' pero con hombreras y rodilleras de malla platina. Para sorpresa de varios, Rexy aceptó la invitación de parte de Twilight para la ceremonia y hasta vino bien preparada: vestía un traje elegante de oficial francés (Juan les dijo que habían conocido a las mujeres antes que a ellos de modo que ya habían tenido una o dos aventuras en una revolución) solo que dejaba la chaqueta abierta dejando al descubierto un rico atuendo blanco con algunas pocas esmeraldas incrustadas.

De repente Soren preguntó a Digger:- Oye Digger, me he dado cuenta que no nos has dicho quien es tu pareja el día de hoy. ¿Podrías quitarnos de encima la duda por favor? -

Digger empezó a sudar de los nervios cosa que extraño a muchos hasta que vieron que su pareja se acerco a él. ¡Era Eglantine en un vestido gris y tacones pequeños del mismo color!

Soren _(modo hermano protector activado)_ :- ¿¡MI HERMANA?!- Acto seguido le agarró el cuello de su camisa.

Digger _(sudando y más nervioso)_ :- So-solo la invite para bai-bailar esta noche. ¡NO ME MATES! T_T-

Gylfie:- Ay Soren, deberías dejarlo ir si no quieres dejar a tu hermana sin pareja. Después de todo, es mejor que a que la invite un desconocido. -

Soren volteó a verla y se quedó maravillado de su compañera. Vestía con un vestido blanco que parecía ser de los ángeles, hasta con unas alas detrás y una máscara de perlas blancas. Tanto se maravillo que soltó a Digger y éste aprovechó para escabullirse junto a Eglantine y el resto hacia el baile.

Al fin, Soren reaccionó y dijo:- Wow, luces hermosa... -

Gylfie _(sonrojándose)_ :- Gracias, tú tampoco estas mal que digamos. -

Un silencio incómodo hasta que Soren dijo:- ¿Ahora quisiera usted milady acompañarme a la fiesta de Año Nuevo? -

Gylfie solo sonrió y ofreció su mano. Y la pareja entró a los muros.

* * *

 **11:50 de la noche, en un balcón afuera de la sala de baile...**

El momento de la verdad había llegado.

Soren y Gylfie se la habían pasado en grande en la fiesta bailando, divirtiéndose y riendo junto con todo sus amigos y familiares. Sin embargo, Soren iba más nervioso que divertido debido al gran paso que pronto iba a dar en su vida. Ya el resto de sus compañeros le dieron la señal de que era el momento y dejaron a la pareja solos para que de una vez por todas, un nuevo capítulo empiece. Ahora mismo, él y Gylfie estaban viendo la maravillosa ciudad que habían liberado y devuelto a su antigua gloria.

Gylfie:- Hermoso, ¿no lo crees? -

Soren:- Sí, aunque pienso que es más por una princesa al que todo el pueblo adora que por los propios edificios y parroquias que contiene. -

Gylfie se sonrojó pero luego puso un semblante serio y dijo:- Escucha Soren, quiero que me contestes sinceramente lo que te voy a preguntar y sin titubear ni crear pretextos. ¿Qué es lo que ves en tu futuro? -

Soren:- Ehhmmm... no entiendo la pregunta. -

Gylfie _(suspira y habla más firme)_ :- Lo que quiero decir es quiero saber de una vez ¿qué tienes planeado hacer conmigo? ¿cuándo tardarás en pasar de ser mi novio a mi esposo? -

Esto cachó por sorpresa a Soren y Gylfie continuó:- Soren, desde el día que nos conocimos, mi corazón supo que serías el tipo de persona en quien podría confiar y llorar sin importar la situación en que estaramos ambos. Supe que en el fondo sufristes mucho durante tus años de infancia así como yo sufrí. Supe que venías aspirando a cumplir sueños que parecían imposibles como yo también lo deseaba. Soren, quiero estar junto a tí y crear junto a tí nuevas memorias que opaquen las pesadillas, los malos recuerdos y nuestros temores. Quiero ser una fuente de felicidad para tí, quiero estar contigo no importe los problemas que nos enfrentemos. ¡Quiero ser tuya por siempre y para siempre! -

A este punto, Gylfie empezó a echar lágrimas de felicidad así como Soren quien acerco su mano para mirarla de cerca tocándole la mejilla y dijo:- Gylfie, con todo gusto, cumpliré esos sueños contigo ahora y siempre. -

Acto seguido se arrodilló y, por fin, mostró el anillo de su madre que ahora era un rubí rodeado de perlas, esmeraldas, amatistas y todo tipo de joya hermosa que haya existido en la faz de la tierra. Y dijo las palabras que esperábamos:- Gylfie Garrionel, ¿te casarías conmigo? - **(decidí inventarle unos apellidos a nuestra pareja, no me juzguen)** Y Gylfie respondió:- Soren Nautilus... ¡Lo haré! -

Y nunca falta que ponga el anillo en su dedo y se besen. Y justamente al besarse se escuchó "¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!" y el cielo se pintó de colores y brillo. Y en lo alto de las celebraciones, en una nube una mujer castaña de pelo negro junto a su esposo también castaño veían felices a su hijo querido dar el primer paso a una de las mayores aventuras de la vida: el matrimonio.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Casi una semana tarde pero logré dejar este pequeño cerca de Año Nuevo! Las aventuras no terminan aquí! Y para aclarar asuntos, el próximo capítulo de "La Espada de las Hadas" saldrá pronto. Interrumpí el trabajo para hacer este one-shot querido como especial para el Año Nuevo pero ya llevó mucho del capítulo. Después de que lo publique pasaré al siguiente capítulo de "Strike Force Heroes Chronicles" así que será mucho tiempo de espera APARTE de que regreso a clases T_T. Ah sí, se preguntarán porque introduje personajes de Fairy Tail. La respuesta la tendrán una vez publique la segunda temporada de "los Caballeros Guardianes".**

 **¡Deja tu Review si te gustó y nos vemos! ¡FELIZ 2017! Strike out.**


End file.
